The Mating Season: Mawile
by FanFictionX
Summary: Years prior to the events of these tales, there had been an organization that experimented on Pokémon in secret, alter the Pokémon's appearance with an evolution stone, giving them a human form. When Pokémon go into heat, they must find a mate, and the only reasonable mate for these anthropoid Pokémon are humans. Lemon: Anthro Female Mawile X Male OC. Read and review.


Years prior to the events of these tales, there had been an organization that experimented on Pokémon in secret. They called themselves Team Rocket. The science division of this criminal organization had created an evolution stone with high hopes that it would alter the Pokémon's appearance that it comes in contact with, giving them a human form. Their motive is unknown, but many theories about this project have been suggested.

Many Pokémon in each Region we're transformed and grew up in captivity farms in secret Rocket bases.

The Mating Season of 2003 had been the first to involve these new creations, and when some Pokémon go into heat and don't find a mate in time, they die. You can't imagine what one does to stay alive, especially when the only reasonable mate for these anthropoid Pokémon are humans.

...

**The Mating Season: Mawile  
>By: FanFictionX<strong>

...

The very second that a bead of saliva drops from above me into my hair, three possible ways of being murdered come to my mind.

Being trapped inside the depths of Granite Cave for two hours (give or take) has made me a little jumpy. I _knew _that I've been hearing footsteps behind me for the past while. My flashlight with very weak Devon AA batteries has rendered it almost useless; the only thing it's been good for is giving me a decent back scratcher. No more.

According to my buddy old pals back in Dewford, Mawiles–being all the rage back home–are so easy to catch. And all you need is a Pokéblock and a Pokéball. Those douches didn't tell me that once you feed a Mawile something tasty, the crocodile on the back of it's head is going to want some too. Only it won't be so cute about it. No sir.

Anyways, here I am. 19 years old, Pokémon-less and after eating the last one, Pokéblock-less. Oh yeah, right, and now my light brown hair has a gob of drool dripping to my nose. If it's a Pokémon behind me, it would either have to be flying, taller than me (possibly standing on stilts) or in the form of a rabid mass murderer.

I quickly turn around with balled fists, quickly realizing that if it were a bad guy, running would have been the correct alternative. Instead I am faced with a vision that forces my heart to race a marathon.

Her red eyes hook, line and sinker my own. Her eyebrows scrunch together and her head reaches out a little like she's trying to sniff me. Looking the girl top to bottom, it's quite obvious that the murderer that must have been really behind me has killed me and sent me to heaven because the girl is a Mawile. Is this the evolution of a Mawile, or do they all have really nice looking breasts, skinny bodies and hips that always, always tell the truth? The girl is almost as tall as me. Taller if you count the huge black Maw with a yellow spot on the top hovering her head. She almost looks... Human.

The girl begins to walk, circling around me looking at me head to toe. Her body is yellow from top to bottom with the exception of her black hands, black feet and and black long ears that fall past her shoulders. I'm not completely sure what I'm supposed to do? I feel with Jaws there on top of her head, I could become dinner for two in a second.

When she finished checking me out–which I'm kind of proud to say it like that–the Mawile stared at my face again, but closer. I looked down to see her black hand in between her yellow legs. her three fingers itching her very obviously wet...

I'm interrupted by the Pokémon girl leaning in her head towards mine. I probably look like an idiot deciding whether she's sniffing me, or wants to kiss. That thought vanishes as I feel her fingers touch my crotch. Is she... horny?

That's when she kisses me. A large wet kiss. I'm not even sure how to kiss, but it becomes easy once you have a two minutes of a kiss to learn. She doesn't have lips like a human, but it still feels so good. The droll of her friend above us falls down on top of us like we're kissing in the rain. Before I could think of tongues, she stops.

"Hi, I'm Jock." I say in between breaths, not expecting an answer. We are both really close right now. Her hard nipples pierce through my white t shirt. Oh right, I almost forgot: I'm freezing. But right now, health kind of doesn't matter. This Pokémon girl. This Pokégirl... What ever she is, she has both of her hands now feeling the hard lump in my jeans.

I put my hands on her hands, but immediately regret touching her when I see the new glare forming in her red eyes.

She pushes me down. I try to get up by using my arms as supports, but then she gets down on her knees. The giant gator is faced towards me over her head. The light on my flashlight that I dropped ten minutes ago at the sight of Mawile is faces toward us, illuminating the uvula in the gator's mouth.

Her Maw licks my face from the chin up, it's front tooth accidentally nicking my cheek. I can only hope it doesn't draw blood. It makes a sound like a wolf as it sniffs me before inserting it's huge tongue in my mouth, flapping around.

Meanwhile, Mawile finds out how buttons work and strips my jeans down. When my underwear come down to my knees, my boner bounces out into the cold air of the cave. I would sigh in relief if my mouth wasn't being attacked by the scariest thing I have ever saw.

I play along, however. Once it brings it's tongue out of my mouth, I bring my own in. I kiss the lips of the thing. My tongue feeling the texture of it's own tongue.

I can feel the Mawile's hands on either side of my penis. She begins stroking it up and down while bringing her mouth to the top. When my breath begins to quicken, I use both of my hands to hold the Maw back. It keeps trying to come for me, licking it's lips and bolting forward making roaring sounds as it does, but I hold it.

Mawile looks up at me with her warm red eyes, her mouth over top of my erection bobbing down and up and down again. Wetting it.

When she sees mutual lust in my own eyes, her Maw calms down and just watches me while licking it's lips.

I begin to run my hands down her thin body, trying to keep my eyes from rolling to the top of my head. Her hips feel like on my hands. They sway back and forth as I put my hands under her hakama-like yellow dress. Through it I can see her butt and her legs. Every inch of her lower half under the dress is black!

I feel her butt with both of my hands. Nice and smooth. I move my hands up and down from there to her thighs, not taking my eyes off of her devious eyes.

She then removes her lips from my cock, taking one last lick. I can only imagine how this is all going to start.

She stands up, turns around and walks away. As I sit there in awe, I watch her butt wiggle back and forth as she walks. I don't know what to think, what to tell me friends until she looks back at me, taunting me with her finger and a Sweet Scent lingering in her trails.

As she exits into the darkness, I grab my dying flashlight and quickly stand to follow her. With the help of the nice sweet scent, it didn't take me too long to discover the girl sitting against the stone wall of the dark cave. Before I even notice the sly smile on her face, I see the Maw on top of her head down as far as it could go, licking her pussy.

She moans with her legs spread, both of her hands desperately clutching her breasts. I watch as cartoonish slobber flies all over the place as the thing's tongue swishes back and forth quite forcefully and rapidly.

After a minute or two of watching in absolute awe, I begin to walk forward. The Maw comes to a halt and faces me again. Mawile's hands move from her breasts to her vagina to begin stroking as I come near. She licks her lips. For a split second, I thought I saw her eyes flash pink. I shake my head, I must be seeing things.

I strip my shoes and already-hanging-down pants off and approach the girl. For some reason, I'm feeling more horny than I've ever thought possible.

My hands hit the wall on either side of her head as I lean down and kiss her. Our lips collide as she quickly slips her tongue out of her mouth. It's much less intense than the kiss with her Maw, but a lot nicer. Our kiss becomes kisses as we need to take more and more breaths. Our tongues meet in the gap between our mouths and move against each other, collecting the other's saliva in our own mouths.

I begin to grow weaker and set my knees down between her open legs. Her fingers still moving in and out of her wet pussy.

I move my hands down to her nice breasts. As I touch them, I feel her skin. It's much firmer than normal human skin. Her nipples are faded from the yellow of her body to pitch black. One of my hands grasp the entirety of her breast while my tongue works around her black nipple.

As I do this, Mawile's hands move from her own privates to mine. Softly stroking my budding erection.

I rotate from time to time, getting more rough each time around. The more rough I get, the harder Mawile moans. The harder Mawile moans, the faster she strokes. It must be the sweet scent that she releases that powers me, because I've never felt this horney in my whole life.

In my mind, I absolutely know it's time to stop the foreplay. We both know. Mawile is on her back now. Our mind seem to be becoming unified as I know exactly what to do. I pick up Mawile's lower half, her legs fling in the air to reach up to my shoulders with her wet vagina in front of my face. I can hear her whimpering already. Her high voice ready to moan as soon as I touch her.

My tongue begins to circle around her clit, digging into the hood as I reach it. Mawile gasps at the very second I do as I complete another round. I gasp only because I feel a certain sensation on my penis. A tongue. I almost drop her as I see the Maw stretched out as far as it can go.

I smile and begin working again, only this time I wiggle my tongue back in forth in her pussy. I breath my warm breath inside of her and I smoothly taste her sweetness.

The Maw continues to lick my erection. I move a little closer, trusting it for once. It puts both of it's hard lips–or whatever you call them–around me and allows it's tongue to curl around my member, stroking me with it's tongue.

Mawile's breasts jiggle as she helps me thrust my tongue into her. I search around, looking for the spot that makes her moan loudest, but I can't seem to find a place that makes she squeal louder than she already is. Before I can the spot, the girl's pussy erupts with her liquids. I smile to myself. Not only because her Maw is now licking my balls and my penis as the same time, giving me the most powerful sensation that I've ever had, but because I succeeded in making her smile as well.

I lick up all of the new fluids that Mawile produced. The girl sighs with relief before looking up at me with her devious red eyes.

She kicks me down.

I make an 'oof' sound as I land on the hard ground of the cave. Very quickly, without a single bit of worry on her face about my back, Mawile crawls over me. She gets on her knees and takes my erection in her yellow hands, positioning it to her wet clit. I sigh as she fits it in. I don't know whether it's a sigh of relief that it fits or that I've been waiting for this for years–not with a Mawile, mind you.

Mawile begins to thrust me into her by bobbing up and down. My eyes almost roll to the back of my head at the fantastic sights of the girl on top of me. Her yellow breasts are flailing up and down, her eyes are closed and her mouth is open, moaning loudly. I'm surprised that no one has heard up yet and come rushing to see if we're alright.

The Maw is standing straight up right now. It's saliva leaking out like a town fountain. The saliva falls down the Maw and down Mawile's face. Some of the drool making it's way into her wide open mouth, some falling across her beautiful chest.

I reach up and wrap my fingers around her butt. Mawile opens a single eye, winking at me.

She continues to thrust, I have to use all of my willpower not to release. It's a tough task as I watch my dick mesh into her pitch black vagina.

Mawile begins to reach her hands up to her breasts. She rubs the drool on her chests into each of her boobs, making them look shiny. With every second that we engage in this, her Maw produces even more saliva. Now it isn't just falling on top of her, but spraying up and onto my own body. The waterworks is beginning to soak us both. A string of the slobber now connects both of her breasts together. Everytime they go up and fall, it seems like it's going to break, but never does.

I lift my hands and run them down her sides as she lifts her left hand and runs it across my cheek. She then takes that hand and licks it clean. With my soaked hands I move it to her pussy and begin massaging it with her slobber until she releases. Another great amount of fluid flows out of her. Though our sex was already making a suction sound before, it's now doubles.

She now begins to go faster. And faster. Doing everything she can to make me horniest. Her hands pound on her breasts and her Maw even comes down to my face. It's tongue once again attacks the inside of my mouth, only this time because of it's excitement, the drool pours into through my lips. As I suck on it's tongue (with passion), I begin to erupt myself.

My cum sprays out like a hydro pump. Mawile make an "Ah!" sound as I fill her up. With all of the work on it, I don't stop for quite a few seconds. But when I do, and our sex begins to falter, I smile a genuine smile that I haven't felt for a long time.

Mawile stands up after a few seconds of rest and helps me up. My white shirt that I forgot to take off clings to my chest. You can see right through it. The girl puts her wet, wet hands on my wet face and pulls me into another kiss. A smooth passionate kiss. No tongue, just a tilt of each of our heads that renders our eyes closed. I wrap my arms around her sticky body, hoping this moment will never end.

**Epilogue**

When I wake up the next morning, the Pokémon girl is no where to be seen. Even when I call out her name–well, species–there is no response. But where she slept beside me lays a nicely placed out pile of what looks like a black towel and a black sweatshirt. Each having a red 'R' placed on the top left.

On top of the two lays a some sort of note and a black and red flashlight. I sit up, my back aching from the rough night on the rough ground. I don't suppose there's an A535 pack in this pile somewhere.

I turn on the flashlight. My eyes don't adjust until twenty seconds later, but when I can see, and appreciate what an exceptional light emits from the device, I look at the paper. It's a map of the cave with a 'You are here' note and of the latters that I need to escape the cave highlighted in red.

Before I close the map and start prancing out of the cave, smiling like an idiot, I see a small handwritten note on the bottom.

"Thank you for your contribution." - The Mating Season project admins.

...

_Thank you for reading the Mating Season. If you have a suggestion for the next addition to the series, review this story or PM my account. If you can, please supply a short summary of what you want to see happen in that story as well. It will help me write more stories like this for you faster._

_-FanFictionX_


End file.
